


[Cover Art] Follow My Lead by asmch (calendulae)

by Bookbee



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookbee/pseuds/Bookbee
Summary: Cover art for the fic Follow My Lead by asmch (calendulae) !
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	[Cover Art] Follow My Lead by asmch (calendulae)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Follow My Lead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861945) by [amsch (calendulae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calendulae/pseuds/amsch). 



> I was commissioned by deisderium to make this cover in exchange for a donation to a charity helping with the fires in Australia!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :) 
> 
> Also do tell me if you think I should add any tags!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr [epicstuckyficrecs](https://epicstuckyficrecs.tumblr.com) and Twitter [@epicstuckyfics](https://twitter.com/epicstuckyfics)


End file.
